<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Charming Kind of Duet by ChromeMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698427">A Charming Kind of Duet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist'>ChromeMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Coping Mechanisms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lbscexchange2020, Music, Secret Admirer, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witch Marinette Dupain-Cheng, last chapter is literally porn, magickal music therapy, naga/siren Luka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is at the top of her game. One of the best in her field, and working as Jagged Stone's personal designer. She never wanted to be on stage again after a panic attack in University, so why did she agree to play the flute on stage with them? Oh, right...Luka Couffaine...that's why she couldn't say no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lovebugs and Snake Charmers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/gifts">Bloody_no_Kissu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!  This is my present for Bloody_no_Kissu for Lovebugs And Sbakecharmers event, I picked your second prompt because it inspired me so much! Thank you so much! I literally couldn't stop.  I hope this is everything you wanted and more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Twenty-three years old and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was at the top of her life. She was a Master class witch with a license in Charm Making, specializing in weaving her charms into the clothing and accessories she made. She had designed for many celebrities already as she was known to listen her clients and create exactly what they wanted. Everyone wanted her goods. She had no time for her own shop front though, so her parents had set aside a section of their bakery to stock some of her small things. They could never keep it filled enough as her wares flew off the shelf as soon as they stocked it.</p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Currently, she was under the employ of a certain eccentric musician by the name of Jagged Stone Jagged and many other celebrities had already commissioned her while she was still a teenager and not fully trained. They had been sad when she announced she was taking a break so that she could attend University in order to get her licence. But, they had understood, and left her to focus on her studies.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>The break had paid off, as she had graduated near the top of her class. And when her proud Papa had finally put her down from his tremendous bear hug, Jagged had been there to offer his own brand of congratulations in the form of a job as his personal designer.  </p></div></div></div><div><p>All sirens in the music business were now legally required to wear dampening charms. The power of their voices and music could entrance anyone, sending them into a blissful state.  Old sailor stories were based in fact for a reason. So, charm makers such as Marinette were in high demand in the music industry. And many had been chomping at the bit to get Marinette. Unfortunately for them, Jagged was relentlessly determined and already had a working relationship with her. She had already designed a lot for him specifically during her teenage years, so she already knew his tastes. And he wanted only the best.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Jagged Stone wasn't the hardest person to work for, nor the easiest. Sure, he was eccentric and sometimes downright childish. But he trusted Marinette and allowed her some freedom to design for a few other celebrity friends of his for award ceremonies...as long as his outfit was done first of course. He rarely asked for her to do things she did not want to do. Until now that is.</p></div>Marinette glared down at the instrument in her hands, as if it was it's fault she was currently stuck in this situation. Why couldn't she say no to Jagged?  She twisted the cold silver metal of the flute in her hands. She'd said no to him before plenty of times! She was protected against his Charm, so why was this time any different? He knew she didn't really like to be the center of attention. She didn't mind it in small groups, but this... This was different. This was much more than just a group of her friends. This was onstage. In front of people!</div></div><div><p>The door to the practice room clicking open brought her out of her thoughts. '<em>Oh, yeah... That's why I didn't say no.</em>' Her brain helpfully supplied. As she looked up into the ocean blue snake-like eyes of Jagged's guitarist, a blush bloomed on her cheeks. '<em>Not now</em>!' She thought to herself, bowing her head quickly in hopes he didn't see.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Luka Couffaine, Jagged's half naga and half siren guitarist (and son, boy had that been a shock when that was revealed), entered the room and chuckled lightly under his breath. Marinette peeked her eyes up at her old friend as he walked over to the chair next to her and sat down.</p></div></div></div><div><p>"You know you could have told him no if it's bothering you this much. He would have eventually understood." He said lightly while settling his guitar in his lap. Marinette sighed heavily and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.  Light caught the teal scales on the backs of his hands while he tuned the instrument caught her attention. She watched, fascinated, as the scales seemed to shine as his fingers danced up the strings, playing a melodic little tune.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>"I tried. I really did." Marinette said, finally raising her eyes to his face. The matching scales around his eyes shimmered with the light as well, and she felt a calming sensation wash over her. The light tune he was playing sank into her, reverberated down into her bones. She felt herself begin to relax, her eyes starting to fall shut, and she started to sway lightly with the music. Her thoughts drifted away.</p></div><div><p>Until fingers snapping in her face brought her back. She startled, blinking up at Luka as he watched her with concern in his eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.</p></div></div><div><p>"I'm sorry, Marinette. I guess my charms are starting to wear out. Let's skip practice for now. I don't want to entrance you."</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>"I wouldn't mind..." She said breathlessly. Less than a second later Marinette realized what she'd said when his eyes grew wide with shock. Quickly, she stuttered to correct herself. "I-I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did by accident! Totally by accident I know you'd never do that on purpose! It's been awhile since I strengthened your ring and bracelets and with how much you play I'm surprised they took this long. Must mean I'm getting better right?" Embarrassment flooded through her and she could only pray that he'd buy it. '<em>Blushing and stuttering again. Hello teenage years</em>.' She thought bitterly, rubbing the back of her head. Luka chuckled lowly again as he relaxed back in his chair. He popped off the ring and tossed it to her. Marinette barely managed to catch it, fumbling slightly. </p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry you have to work twice as hard on my charms than you do Jagged's. I know it must be draining for you." He said, fiddling with the catch on his large leather band around his wrist.</p></div><div><p>Marinette shook her head while twisting the ring around. "Not really.  A naga's power of persuasion isn't too different from a siren's song."  Marinette giggled. "I'm surprised it's taken Juleka this long to find her voice!"</p></div><div><p>"Well her father's not a siren like mine is. She didn't get the double dosage that I did. " Luka rolled his eyes at the thought of Jagged. Marinette giggled in agreement.</p></div><div><p>"True. Not a lot of people are like Jagged Stone though. He is one of a kind."</p></div><div><p>"He's kind of something all right." Luka muttered, finally getting the catch of the bracelet off.</p></div></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Marinette smiled sympathetically. She knew the tumultuous relationships all three Couffaine's had with the two fathers. Not wanting to sour the mood, she turned the conversation back to the original topic. "Anyway, it's not so tiring anymore actually. When we were teenagers and I was still learning yeah. You remember how stupidly hyper focused I got. I tended to lose myself in my work.'</p></div><div><p>"You still do, Marinette." He said gently. Marinette grumbled, puffing up her cheeks. He laughed, poking the cheek closest to him.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>"I'm not as bad anymore!" She protested. "Plus now I have Tikki to help boost me so I don't burn myself out." And thank everything that was holy that she had finally gotten her familiar. Marinette had lost track of the times she had been woken up by her frantic parents because she had gotten in the zone and couldn't stop herself.</p></div><div><p>"Okay I stand corrected. You aren't as bad as you used to be!" Luka conceded. He then stood up and handed Marinette his varying bracelets.  She blushed when their hands brushed against each other. "I'm going to go practice in one of the soundproof rooms. You want to meet back here later to practice with me when you've charged them up?"</p></div><div><p>Marinette smiled and nodded, clutching the jewelery to her chest. She tried to will the blush down, but she just couldn't stop it. The flush increased as Luka cracked that little smile of his and gave her a two fingered salute he had picked up in their youth from their friend Adrien. Back then, Marinette thought it was an adorable quirk that the two boys shared. Now, it made her heart flutter and her pulse quicken.</p></div></div><div><p>It still made her heart flutter and pulse quicken later when she flopped face first onto her hotel bed, groaning into the pillow at her lack of self control. She was an adult damn it! Why was she still acting like a silly teenage fool?</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Marinette felt a tiny pressure on the bed momentarily before Tikki climbed up into her back. She groaned again as her cat sat down on her spine and began to lightly kneed Marinette's shoulder blades. She peeked over her shoulder to try and see the red and black splotched fur that marked Tikki as not a normal cat, but she was sitting too far down. Laying her head back down, she let Tikki try and comfort her witch.</p></div></div><div><p>"What am I doing Tikki?" She voiced her thoughts. While familiars couldn't speak, they were graced with human level intelligence. And Tikki was great to talk her problems out to. The cat would give advice in little ways that Marinette had picked up on. Being so close now for a few years, they had developed a way of communicating.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>"I know he had a crush on me when we were younger, but that was so long ago! I missed my chance. There's no way he likes me like that now! And now that I finally have my head on straight and I'm over the past, I get a crush on him?" Marinette screeched in frustration into her pillow, kicking her legs against the mattress petulantly. "And now I have to be on stage next to him for a song because I couldn't say no to Jagged! Tikki, how am I going to get though this?"</p></div><div><p>Marinette felt Tikki jump off her back to land next to her hip. Gently without using her claws, Tikki pawed at Marinette's pocket. Turning onto her side, she pulled out her cell phone. She watched as Tikki pointed a paw at Luka's jewelry dumped on the nightstand, then pointed at the phone.</p></div><div><p>"I can't just talk to Luka about this!" Marinette cried. Tikki's only response was to roll her eyes. "Don't give me that look! I don't want to make this awkward."</p></div><div><p>The red and black cat merely huffed, moving to pick up the abandoned jewelery in her mouth and take them to the desk where Marinette's supplies were set up. Marinette sighed, getting up to follow her familiar. Working on her charms usually helped clear her mind. Maybe she could look at this situation differently. As she sat down to recharge Luka's dampening charms, her mind began to compile a mental list. </p></div></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>She had bad stage fright. It really only flared up when she was addressing large rooms. The few runway presentations she'd given for her college courses proved too much for her. The first time she had barely made it backstage after her speech before vomiting out of nerves. The second time she hadn't been so lucky. Marinette blacked out on stage a few sentences into her speech. She had woken up later in the infirmary. Deciding after that to quit high fashion had been a hard decision, but not one she regrets. The glitz and glam of high fashion had dazzled her, but it wasn't right for her.</p></div></div><div><p>Marinette had switched to commercial fashion, and she found it much more rewarding. She now loved creating clothing for the everyday person. Frankensteining patterns together to create something fun and new for a centaur had been the highlight of her third year at university. And she had discovered more uses for her charms. Her most popular high price items were of course her dampening charms. But her most sought after items were her rechargeable heat line. Her final project has been to find a way for the purchaser to recharge the heat charm themselves, eliminating the need to buy the item over and over when the charm wore out, . Or being without the item while a witch recharged it.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Luka had been integral in helping her test out the charms. While Marinette knew quite a few nagas, she really trusted Luka's opinion. He would give her his honest opinion, whether it was good or bad. He believed she deserved nothing less than absolute honesty.</p></div><div><p>And that brought her thoughts to her next dilemma. Their feelings for each other. It had been no secret to anyone that Luka had had a major crush on Marinette for a few years when they were teenagers.</p></div></div></div><div><p>Marinette sighed and lowered her hands, momentarily distracted. She had been so stupid back then. She had completely ignored what had been right in front of her for the razzle dazzle that followed the Angel of the Runway, Adrien Agreste. A literal angel. His mother's side was completely descended from seraphim, ethereal beauty only matched by their kind hearts. Of course she would be drawn to that! How could anyone not be? And he had all the connections she could have ever wanted in her career, not that she was the kind of person to use someone for their connections. But her friends and some family members had pointed that a match-up with him would be beneficial to her future. But for various reasons, it had not worked out, though they were still friends.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Luka, on the other hand, had made his feelings for the budding witch clear from the start. Nagas were notorious for chasing something they wanted relentlessly. And their power of persuasion made them excellent in business. While Luka was part naga and had no problem voicing his opinions and desires, he wasn't the type to pursue if it wasn't mutual. He was a gentleman to those he cared about and strangers that needed a little kindness. </p></div></div><div><p>After things with Adrien just didn't work, Marinette felt she needed to focus on herself. That's when she had decided to buckle down for her upcoming years at university. And she just never ended up talking to Luka to acknowledge his feelings and explain her side. A pit of embarrassment formed in her stomach every time she thought about how she treated his feelings, and the fact that she could have lost a great friend.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Thankfully though that was not in Luka's nature, and he remained as close to her as she would allow. And she was eternally grateful for that as he was such a calming presence for her when she worked herself up. After her fainting incident, she had talked to him about her possible decision of quiting. She had worked herself into such a panic about her future and couldn't get herself out of the spiral she was in. Luka had taken off a dampening ring and had began to hum a tune. Not enough to put her into a complete trance, but enough to calm her racing thoughts and let her think through things clearly.</p></div><div><p>Over the years they had developed a stronger relationship stemming from the fact that Luka saw her at her most vulnerable. She still had some small episodes where she spiraled out of control. Marinette now only trusted to let herself go around him. Not even her parents knew she still had moments like in University. Luka would be there though to sing or play for her, to let her slow down and think.</p></div><div><p>And while they were closer than ever before, she could feel that it was different than when they were teenagers. There were no more romantic intentions behind his actions. And while Luka was not the type of person to help out only because he had a romantic interest in someone, Marinette had seen the way his eyes had gone super soft while only looking at her. He would be extra gentle with her.</p></div><div><p>But that was over now. Now, Marinette was treated like he would treat Juleka. Normal. Like a good friend or sister. Marinette groaned and thumped her head against the desk, rattling her tools. Now she was on tour with him and the band and they were spending so much time together. Now she had her head on straight.</p></div><div><p>Now Marinette had romantic feelings for Luka, and they had to preform on stage together. She couldn't do this! What made her think she could get on stage and stand next to the man she was falling in love with? While on stage! With everyone watching her!</p></div><div><p>"Ugh Tikki!" Marinette cried, throwing her hands over her head and thumping her forehead against the desk again. "Why did I ever think I could do this?" </p></div></div><div><p>She heard the cat sigh and felt her fuzzy head nuzzle into her arm. Marinette peeked an eye out and watched as Tikki nudged Luka's ring closer to her. She sighed and sat up, grabbing the ring. "Ok, I hear you. No use panicking right now when I have an actual job to do. I'll...figure something out later about panicking." </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>With that she set to work on the accessories, losing herself in her work.</p></div><div><p>Her work focused her enough to get through practice that night with Luka with minimal blushing. She was able get through the entire song twice without her face heating up whenever they faced each other. Maybe tomorrows dress rehearsal wouldn't be so bad.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>The next day as Marinette stepped on stage to take her place next to Luka, she looked out over the empty stadium. Tomorrow these seats would be filled with people. Thousands of people, all shouting, all <em>watching</em> her. She froze in her spot, missing the concerned look Luka shot her way.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>She couldn't do this. Why did she think she could do this? Where did all her courage go? Her mind screeched to a halt as she looked out over the brightly lit stage.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was only a rehearsal, their first on stage. They would be playing live tomorrow night. Marinette knew all the notes, knew her cue to take her place next to Luka. It was only one song. So why couldn't she stand the sight of thousands upon thousands of seats?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Why couldn't she suddenly breathe? Why was she shaking? Why was the metal of the flute digging into her skin? Why was there a buzzing in her ears? She needed to breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Why-</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Marinette!?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What's wrong?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"She's having a panic attack!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Too many faces around her! Too many voices! It was all too much! Hey chest tightened. She tried giving in air. She couldn't do this! Why did she ever think she could do this?</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>Light bounced off teal scales as hands and wrists gently cupped her face. Ocean blue eyes looked into her, and a little humming broke through her panicked fog. As suddenly as it started, all the voices but Luka's were shut out. Once again she felt the notes seep into her, calming her shaking. Marinette took a deep, gasping breath. The flute clattered to the stage as she dropped it, reaching up to grasp his wrists. She leaned up and forward to rest her forehead against his. Luka leaned towards her, meeting her in the middle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"It's okay." He sang to her quietly. "Just look at me, listen to me. Just breathe for me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Marinette closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his voice. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. She repeated the process at his encouragement. She could feel the calming nature of his song seep into her, settling her nerves. Hey chest eased, making breathing a little easier. Marinette knew this was only temporary though. She'd have to face the consequences soon. Her grip loosened while she rubbed circles gently over his hands with her thumbs, grounding herself. She focused for a moment on the feel of his smooth, cool scales under her fingers. Luka hummed out a sigh and nuzzled his nose against hers.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Okay?" He asked, still keeping his voice to just the two of them. He rubbed soothing circles over the apples of her cheeks. The whispers of the rest of the band slowly crept in, causing her cheeks to redden with embarrassment. It had been so long since she'd had an attack in front of anyone but Luka. She merely shook her head in response, knowing that Luka would understand.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Nodding back he turned her, tucking her under his arm and away from prying eyes. He swung his guitar to his back as well. Switching back to his normal voice, he told the rest of the band he was going to take Marinette backstage to calm down. He quickly shuffled them down the hall and into his tiny dressing room.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Marinette sighed as she broke away, starting to pace back and forth while wringing her hands. She hoped this would pass, but deep down she knew it wouldn't. Marinette was set to play the song tomorrow, and it would be bad if she backed out so close to the show.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Luka, meanwhile, sat down in the chair, pulling his guitar around in front of him. He put his bracelets back on as well. He left his ring off though, knowing Marinette was still winding herself up. He strummed a few chords, just enough to let Marinette breathe properly.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm so sorry!" Marinette started, still pacing.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." Luka replied gently.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No, I did. I didn't say I was still uncomfortable with the stage. I kept pretending it was okay, that <em>I</em> was okay, when I really wasn't. And now it's too late. I've ruined the show!" She lifted a hand up to pull on a pigtail, but Luka reached out for her to stop her. He gently wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her towards himself. Pulling the guitar off and setting it aside, he pulled Marinette into his lap.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Marinette sighed as she collapsed into him. She tucked her head up under his chin, gripping the front of his shirt in both hands. She rubbed the material between her fingers, focusing for a moment on just the texture of the fabric. Luka brought both arms up around her, cradling her to him. He pulled her hair ties out so he could thread his fingers through her soft locks. He rubbed slow, soothing circles into her scalp. They sat there quietly for a few moments while Marinette organized her thoughts.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm still scared of being on stage, but I really really wanted to do this with you. I wanted to have this thing that we do together."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Marinette, we do loads of stuff together. You didn't need to give yourself an attack for this. You know I'm happy to spend time with you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Marinette pushed herself up so she was facing him. Luka's hand fell away from her head and onto her shoulder. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she worked herself up again. "But we only do things I like!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I like doing the things you like..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But that's not fair to you! I want to do things that you like! You're always sacrificing for me. The only time we do anything with your music is when I'm panicking. I don't want that to be the only time. I want to share music with you. I want to be a duet with you!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Both Marinette and Luka's eyes widened at her last statement. Luka took a deep, steadying breath while keeping his eyes locked on her.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"<em>Be</em> a duet, or <em>do</em> a duet?" Marinette knew he didn't need to stress the difference more than that. He just needed Marinette to explain which one she meant. Marinette averted her eyes, watching her hands fiddle with the fabric clutched between them. Her blush increased.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"B...Be a duet,. " She stuttered. Embarrassment and a little bit of relief flooded her. "Luka I-"  Lips firmly covering hers stopped her mid-sentence. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Luka picked his hand off her shoulder, gently cradling her cheek as he broke the sudden kiss. Marinette blinked her eyes rapidly as her leaned his forehead against hers. He sighed happily, the puff of air fluttering over her lips.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry, Marinette." He whispered in the space between them. "I should have asked before I kissed you. I've just been wanting to do that for years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Marinette smiled. Her racing heart began to calm down. "It's ok. I wouldn't mind it if you did it again." She ventured, raising her hands up to cup his face. Luka smiled and tilted his head forward. The second kiss was much more gentle, the way she imagined he'd kiss. The third and fourth kisses were equally gentle, sending tingles down to her toes. Both young adults sighed happily as they broke the last kiss, grinning at each other.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"So. Years huh?" Marinette began as she rubbed her thumbs over the apples of his cheeks. Luka turned his head and hummed as he placed a gentle kiss on each of her palms.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I never stopped..." He trailed off, lowering his eyes. Marinette ducked her head, trying to catch his eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Never stopped what?" She thought she had an idea of what he was going to say, and she really really needed to hear it. Luka took a deep, steading breath and raised his eyes to meet hers again.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I never stopped having more than friendly feelings for you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Marinette's eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp breath. All of a sudden she felt simultaneously elated and regretful. "Oh Luka... Why didn't you say anything sooner? I-I knew you had a crush on me when we were younger, but I thought you moved on. I thought I lost my chance."</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Its always been you Marinette. I've tried dating. I've heard many other melodies. And while they're nice, none of them can compare to your beautiful song. Your music is all I hear in my head. And my heart doesn't want to beat to anything else." </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>When Marinette was younger, his confession had caused her to turn into a blushing, stuttering mess. Now though, it just brought tears to her eyes. She let go of Luka's face and buried her own face in her hands. They couldn't stop the tears leaking through though, or her soft hiccuping breaths. It was just so overwhelming to her, but in a completely different way than being on stage made her feel.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Oh, no Marinette." Luka cooed softly, laying his own hands over her trembling ones. "I'm so sorry... Was that too much?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette shook her head, taking a deep breath to get herself under control. From behind her hands she could hear Luka hum a little tune. With just his ring being the only piece still off, it was just enough to calm her breathing again. He quieted and waited for her to speak, rubbing soothing circles on the backs of her hands.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's just... That was so beautiful." Marinette started, her voice muffled. "I had no idea Luka." He chuckled softly and gently pried her hands away so he could look at her again. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"That's the way I wanted it. You were so busy with school, And I didn't want to distract you with my feelings. And I know you wouldn't like it if I just waited for you forever." Marinette's blush increased, knowing he was right. She wouldn't feel right, like she was holding him back. "So I tried to date other people, but..." His lips quirked up in a half smile and he shrugged his shoulders. "No one else but you has taken my heart. Your music is so entwined with mine I don't think even a Divine intervention could separate it."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette sputtered a laugh at the innuendo. She shook her head and collapsed back onto his chest, both wrapping their arms around each other.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"So..." She ventured. "Are we dating, or skipping that and going straight to official couple?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'd like to be your boyfriend, but-"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yes!" Marinette interrupted, and then blushed while hunching hey shoulders in slight embarrassment. She felt Luka's chuckle under her cheek. His arms tightened around her.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Okay then." He agreed. "Official it is."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>A small bout of teenage euphoria washed over her. She had a boyfriend now! And it was Luka! She wanted to wiggle and jump for joy.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"So now that that's been settled, can we address what we really came in here for?" Luka asked gently. Her good feelings sank as she remembered her original panic attack. He softly stroked her hair when she buried her face into his shirt and grumbled. At that very moment, as if they were heard somewhere else, they both felt the vibration of Luka's phone from a message. "Well that's probably Penny wondering what's happening. Mind if I answer her?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette nodded her assent and snuggled into him further. Luka fished his phone out of his pocket and opened the message. It actually was from Penny as Luka predicted, and she was asking how Marinette was doing. Penny went on to say she had dismissed everyone for lunch while Luka was busy. Luka replied that Marinette was calmer now, though he didn't want to reveal anything without her consent. Penny was quick on the response, just asking that he keep her informed and to give Marinette her love.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka put his phone away and relayed Penny's message to his girlfriend.  He returned both of his arms around her and just cradled her to himself. She knew he would wait patiently as long as necessary.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Okay." She mumbled into his shirt. Marinette turned her head to speak properly. "Deep down I really want to play on stage with you. But I'm still so scared of everyone watching me."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka was quiet for a few moments before making a suggestion. "What if it wasn't you out there?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Um... What? How could I play but not play?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"A disguise!" Marinette blinked her eyes before sitting up to look him in the face. "No seriously!" He seemed excited about this idea. "What if we dyed some of your hair and styled it differently? And you wore a mask and costume, so no one would recognize you?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"That's..." Marinette started, but then stopped and thought about it. Her mouth quirked to the side as design ideas flew through her head. Luka laughed.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I can see the sewing wheels turning already."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Well, it does sound intriguing. It might work. And I have an experimental confidence booster charm I've been meaning to test. So, two birds one stone?" She smiled tentatively, hope daring to bloom in her chest. Luka returned her smile full force.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I think it's worth a try!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>And with that and a quick text to Penny, the plan was set in motion. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Everyone returned for the run through, with Marinette playing backstage for the time being. After the song was finished and Jagged had deemed her performance as ready, she raced back to her room as quick as she could. Banging the door open, she startled Tikki out of a nap.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Marinette took a quick stock of the fabric she had, but nothing felt right. A flash of red and black caught her attention. She watched as Tikki, grumbling, returned to napping. The sun flitting through the hotel window caught on her familiars fur and lit the red up. Inspiration hit her like a truck. Quickly she Googled the nearest fabric store within walking distance. Or running... definitely running. She had way too much energy now.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Tikki!" She exclaimed, causing the cat to startle again. "Get my station ready please? I need the prototype confidence charm. I'll be right back!" Without waiting for a response from her now very grumpy familiar, Marinette ran back out the door.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Getting the fabric she needed took no time at all. She was back at the hotel within the hour, and sewing within two. She was so absorbed in weaving her spell into the garment that she completely missed her phone going off with multiple message alerts and phone calls. She was only brought out of her zone by Tikki tapping her on the cheek in rapid succession. When she blinked the fog out of her eyes, the urgent knocking at her door finally registered.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Marinette?" Luka's concerned voice was muffled through the door. "Sweetheart? Please, are you okay?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette squeaked and jumped up, knocking her chair back as she rushed to the door. She threw it open just as Luka was raising his hand to knock again. Immediately relief washed over his face and he lowered his hand.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm so sorry Luka!" She said, stepping back to let him in. "I got so absorbed in making my costume that I didn't hear my phone. Did you need me for anything? Are your charms working okay?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka blinked first at her, then at the carnage that her room had turned into. "Well I was still worried about you after earlier, but I can see you're in your zone." He moved some fabric scraps on the bed and took a seat, leaning his acoustic against the wall. "You're feeling better though right?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette nodded, picking her chair up and sitting down to face him. "I am. Thank you so much for all your help today." She wheeled up to him and took his hands in hers and squeezed them. Luka smiled and squeezed back "I really don't think I could get through tomorrow without you." She leaned forward to peck him lightly on the lips. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>A shot of realization ran through her that she really could do that now. Luka was her boyfriend and she could kiss him and hold him when she felt like it. She'd been so caught up with her costume that she really hadn't had time to process that. Marinette leaned back in to give him a proper kiss. One which he returned eagerly, humming happily into it.  She could feel his hands shaking though as they gripped hers. She pulled back from the kiss to look up at him. A dazed, dreamy look had fallen over his face.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Are <em>you</em> okay Luka?" She questioned. Luka smiled brightly and nodded, leaning his forehead against hers. His hands still trembled.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm fine. So fine. Marinette, I can't tell you how happy I am right now."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"If you can't say it, could you play it?" She asked hopefully. He grinned and nodded, moving to retrieve the guitar. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the desk and set it on the bed next to him. She knew he'd probably want to write down what came out. As Luka started strumming, Marinette felt a calm wash over her. She glanced at his hands, but his ring and bracelets were all on. And she could feel the buzzing of the magick working, being in tune with her own work. This was a different calm. A satisfied kind of calm.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette turned back to her work, Tikki sitting and waiting for the magick work to begin again. Luka began playing melodies, and she swore she could hear his thoughts in the notes. <em>You're okay and I'm so happy you're okay. You're going to be okay tomorrow. You're going to be amazing. You're amazing to me everyday and I'm so lucky you see me.</em> She thought she heard a quick rift of <em>I'm so in love with you</em>, but it was gone in an instant. She knew it was there though, she could tell he had been holding that sentiment back earlier. But she knew he would eventually play it for her when he was ready. She knew she'd be ready for that time.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Together they worked, feeding off each others creative energies. His music kept her mind focused but not so focused that she tunnel visioned herself into a burnout. And he played out his feelings, from how much she meant to him to how proud he was of her when she successfully added her test charm to her costume. By the time she was done and her stomach was rumbling, she felt so much better. More accomplished than she ever had.  It almost felt like when Tikki worked with her, filtering her magick when needed and boosting her energy at other times. Marinette filled that thought away for another time though. Her grumbling stomach was a more pressing matter.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka chuckled while setting the guitar down. "Dinner time then?" </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette nodded. "I kinda skipped lunch..." She admitted. She knew what was coming next the minute those words left her mouth. She could see it in the way Luka's face fell instantly.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ah no, I should've realized that earlier! I should've brought food with me! I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't think about that." He admonished himself. </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Quickly, she got up and climbed into his lap, straddling his hips and taking his face in both her hands. She shushed him as his eyes widened, his own hands automatically falling to her hips.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"It's okay. We both know how I get when I'm in the zone. And I know how you get when you're working." She rubbed where his flesh met his scales on his cheeks, loving the different textures. "And I know you get a little tunnel visioned when you're worried about me. I appreciate the thought Luka. I appreciate everything you do for me." </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette leaned forward, pressing a long, slow kiss to Luka's lips, which he happily returned once again. She hoped she poured all her feelings into the kiss, answering his music. <em>I'll be okay because I have you. You're so patient and wonderful with me. I think I'm definitely falling in love with you.</em> Marinette moaned low in her throat when she felt Luka's tongue dart out, licking at the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth, letting him in and twining her tongue with his, loving the feel of his piercing rubbing against her. <em>Yeah, definitely falling in love.</em></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Her stomach chose that moment to rumble again, causing both young adults to separate while giggling.  Controlling herself, she pushed a hand through his hair and pecked him on the forehead.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Maybe we should go get that dinner. I am pretty hungry. I'm sure you are too." Marinette's eyes widened as she watched Luka's normally ocean blue eyes darken to near black. His grin bared his fangs, which had dropped down and were poking out from behind his actual canines.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I could definitely go for a bite to eat right now. Unfortunately, <em>someone's</em> Ma taught me that dessert comes after dinner." </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette squeaked and threw her arms around Luka's neck as he suddenly stood up with her still in his arms. Her thighs gripped him and she locked her ankles behind his back. She could feel her face lighting up, so she buried her burning cheeks in his neck. '<em>This is so hot...too hot</em>!' She thought. She didn't think him hauling her up and holding her like this was a thing she liked but apparently today was a day of discovery for herself. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of him lightly grazing his fangs over the skin of her neck. This was unusually bold of Luka. Deep down she didn't mind. Tilting her neck Marinette allowed him more access. She trusted him. She had faith that if she asked, he'd stop right away. It was at the point where she felt a very tell tale bulge pressing against her that she remembered a little tidbit of information that wasn't really addressed in textbooks.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><em>Sirens could get horny extremely fast</em>.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>That had come as a warning from Penny when Marinette had first signed with Jagged and agreed to tour with him. It wasn't because the manager didn't trust the band, or didn't think Marinette could protect herself... It was more as a warning to be careful where and when she walked around on the bus at night, or to not share a room when they stayed at a hotel... Lest she see or hear something she didn't want to. Sometimes she couldn't help but overhear things, being in such cramped conditions. It sometimes got close to succubus or incubus levels. It was little wonder though as sirens were a species cousin to them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>But now Marinette had a choice to make. Taking a deep breath she levered herself up to look Luka in the eyes. She wasn't completely happy with the loss of him on her skin, but she knew they needed to talk about this first. She knew he would be mortified when he came back to himself that he'd let himself go without her explicit consent.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I wouldn't mind being dessert sometime Luka." She began, valiantly fighting back a blush over her bold words. "But I really really need to eat. And I need to feed Tikki too." She watched as Luka blinked his eyes, the slitted orbs turning back to their normal shade of blue. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Quickly and gently he let her feet touch the floor. Marinette watched as realization and then shame washed over his face. She placed her pointer and middle finger over his lips though as he started to try to apologize.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"No, Luka, it's okay. I'm really okay with what just happened. You know I trust you. I'm your music, right? And you'd never hurt your music." His eyes softened as she moved her hand into his hair, brushing it away from his face. "So please trust me. I promise I'll tell you right away if I'm uncomfortable."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka pulled her hand from his hair and kissed her knuckles. Her heart fluttered over the sweet gesture. "Ok Marinette. I promise I won't doubt you." She grinned and pecked him on the lips sweetly before turning to scoop up Tikki. "By the way..." Luka began. Marinette hummed in question and turned back to him. He was currently holding up the eye mask she had made as part of her costume. A blush rose on her cheeks again.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"What, you don't like matching couples costumes?" She puffed up her cheeks in fake indignation. Luka laughed and put down the red scaled with black spots printed mask.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Well I can't wait to see the rest then if I'm your inspiration. Should we stop to get you some temporary hair dye also?" Luka asked as he held open the door for her.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"No." Marinette said, grabbing her purse and hiking up Tikki into a better grip. "I have a different idea. We'll need to stop at a beauty supply store though."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh good. I'm almost out of nail polish." Marinette giggled as they made their way to the hotels restaurant. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>By the time they had eaten and run to the store, both were exhausted from the day. Marinette couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by the sweet goodnight kiss Luka gave her before sauntering off to his own room. But after the day she'd had, she could feel her body shutting down. Quickly she packed up her costume and supplies and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be even busier.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The next day brought the usual chaos that came with a Jagged Stone concert. Outfits had last minute repairs. Charms were rechecked for their charge. Jagged threw his usual tantrum, and the set list was changed. Luckily, probably thanks to Penny and/or Luka, the song Marinette was set to play in was last for the night. That allowed Marinette to do her job, then get herself ready while the concert was going on.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Two songs away from her cue saw her in her costume, clutching her flute and pacing in the dressing room. Marinette stopped in front of the floor length mirror and regarded herself critically. She had bought red and black hair extensions to create a long and slim ponytail. The mask covered the area around her eyes to match some of Luka's scales. Her black undershirt with a red and black polka dot tank top matched up well with his teal tank top and black fishnet. She wore a short red skirt flared out with black tulle, black leggings, and red combat boots. Luka had finished his look with black ripped jeans and teal combat boots. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind who she was there to compliment.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>She was brought out of her assessment by a knock on the door and Penny opening it a second later. When she peered in and saw Marinette's outfit, she gasped in excitement.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Marinette that looks amazing! I can't believe you made that so quickly!" She exclaimed as she started to usher Marinette out the door. "It's almost time though. How are you feeling?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she followed Penny to the stage. "I think I'm okay." She didn't want to really get into how she was feeling with Penny. Saying out loud that she was nervous and jittery but maybe excited would possibly make her trembles worse. She knew the confidence charm was working because she could feel the pulse of her magick following through her, but it still wasn't enough to quell the quakes.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>They reached where the backstage ended and stopped. The flashing lights that signaled the change to the last song of the night started. '<em>Here we go</em>.' Marinette thought. She took another deep breath and stepped out. The roar of the crowd was muffled by the band playing along with Jagged's long piano intro. The lights pulsed and the stage shook. But as soon as Luka locked eyes with her, all that died away. She was doing this for <em>him</em>. She was doing this for <em>herself</em>. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka smiled at her as she took her place at the microphone set next to him. She returned the smile, raised the flute, and everything fell away but herself, the music, and Luka next to her. Before she knew it the crowd was screaming and they were all bowing. Luka beamed at her, pride shining through. He grabbed her hand and tugged her off stage, handing his guitar and her flute off to a roadie passing by. Without a word, Luka spun Marinette around then reached for her face, cupping her cheeks and bringing her face up to meet his. His kiss was passionate and hard, but filled with all the adoration and pride that she knew he had for her. Marinette returned the kiss full force, gripping his shirt to bring him flush against her body.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm so proud of you." Luka gasped between kisses. "You're so amazing." Another kiss. "Love you so much sweetheart." </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette groaned into the next kiss, clinging to him tighter. A thrill of excitement rushed through her at his first declaration of love. She didn't care that this was happening so fast. Didn't care that there was still a crowd screaming for them. She had looked her fear in the face and finally conquered it. And Luka loved her! Really and truly loved her. Nothing could break her now.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Not even the roadie trying to get their attention.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Uuuum sorry sir and miss, but they want you back on stage for an encore?" </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Marinette could feel a vibration under her hands coming from Luka's chest and <em>was he seriously growling, did nagas and sirens do that</em>? While she couldn't find it in her to see that as a turn off, the poor roadie didn't need it. Marinette broke the kiss and nodded to the uncomfortable looking boy. He put down the instruments and ran off.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Think you can do one more?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Riding off the adrenaline, Marinette rose on her tiptoes and whispered against his lips, "I've got a lot more than just one time in me." Before turning to pick up her flute. She heard him growl behind her, and she giggled as she raced back to the stage with Luka close behind her.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally just porn.  You can skip, though there's fluff in between.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Sometime later, the door to Marinette's hotel room banged open again. Tikki startled out of her slumber again and was about to go back to sleep when Luka came through the door holding her witch up and kissing her! No way was she going to be witness to this! Tikki scrambled off the bed and darted around them as Luka tried to maneuver them into the room and close the door. She ran into the bathroom and tapped her paws at the door, finally sealing herself in the dark bathroom.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Neither Luka nor Marinette noticed, both too engrossed in each other. After the encore had ended, both were so high on adrenaline they really didn't hear Jagged's very 'rock 'n roll' thank you speech or Penny invite everyone to one of the hotels private rooms for the after party. They were to preoccupied with the thoughts of their own private after party. When the band was dropped back off at the hotel, Marinette and Luka broke away as soon as they could and hurried to the elevator. Once the doors closed, they were on each other, mouths slipping against one another. Marinette was about to start tugging on Luka's hair when the elevator stopped at her floor.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Quickly they exited and made their way to her room. Just as she was reaching for the door to unlock it, Luka spun her around and grabbed her up. Gripping the backs of her thighs he hoisted her up against himself, mimicking his hold on her from the previous day. She locked her arms and legs around him again and caught a flash of deep ocean blue pupils before he slotted his mouth against hers again. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Luka backed them up until her back was resting against the door and <em>yes</em>, this was definitely a thing she wanted. With one hand she gripped his hair and tugged while sliding her tongue along his. The other hand passed him the key card. After two tries and being distracted by Marinette grinding herself on him, Luka finally managed to get the door opened and pushed maybe a little to hard. Staggering inside and closing it behind them, he pushed her up against the wall next to the door and held her there.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Marinette tilted her head to the side, allowing Luka to nip and suck at the column if her neck. She moaned loudly as he got a sensitive spot on the side just below her ear.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Like this." Marinette panted. "Just like this, please Luka?" She felt the grin he pressed into her flesh, the tips of his fangs pricking at her skin. He ground his now hard cock against her, moaning low in his throat.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"You want me to take you against the wall, holding you up?" Marinette could only nod her head, gasping out as his rocking pushed her up and down the wall. "Can I request one thing from you?" He asked and she nodded her head again. He whispered seductively in her ear, causing tingles to shoot down her spine. "Leave only the mask on."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>And then he was lowering her legs to the ground. She blinked dazedly as he backed up, allowing enough space to start shedding clothes. He grinned wickedly at her, taking off both of his shirts at once and Marinette's eyes widened. '<em>Oh my God pierced nipple</em>s?' Still riding off the adrenaline and feeling bold, she leaned forward and licked one, sucking the pert flesh into her mouth. Luka inhaled sharply. She brought her hand up to play with the other one, tugging lightly on the bar set through it. She could feel the rumble of his moan beneath her, and it emboldened her further. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Giving his hands something to do, Luka pulled the hair tie and extensions away, letting her natural locks down to fall to her shoulder blades. She moaned around the nipple in her mouth as he dug his fingers through her hair, pulling just a little.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Come on Marinette...Clothes off please? Tease later. I need to be inside you." He begged. And that <em>did things </em>to her. But that would have to be explored later. Right now, she agreed. He needed to be inside her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Relinquishing her hold on him, they both made quick work of stripping down. Marinette ducked around Luka quickly to dig through the bedside drawer, pulling out a foil package. She returned to him, ripping the foil open and tossing it aside. Marinette leaned back against the wall as Luka brought his arms up, bracing them on either side of her and caging her in. Feeling no fear though as he leaned his forehead against hers, she reached down and took him in her hands.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka moaned her name before pressing his lips to hers, licking back into her mouth. She stroked him once, twice, loving the feeling of him hot and heavy in her hands. She definitely wanted to explore that more in depth later. But right now, she wanted his cock in her, fucking her hard. She quickly rolled the condom on him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave a little hop, clinging to his neck as she pulled herself up. Luka grabbed at her thighs, helping to lift her and position her properly. She wrapped her legs around him again, crossing her ankles while he leaned her back against the wall again.  Leaving enough space to reach between them while keeping a tight grip on her, Luka took his cock in hand and positioned himself at her entrance. With Marinette's nod of approval, he pushed in slowly. She gasped and tightened her arms around his neck, but her hips circled, taking him in further. He moved his other hand back to the abandoned leg and pressed forward, chest to heaving chest. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Both moaned as Luka pushed in more, pumping his hips slowly at first until he was fully seated inside her tight heat. He paused for a moment to just let her feel him. But Marinette was impatient.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Luka, please take me!" She whined against his neck, gripping his hair while circling her hips. She'd be embarrassed by her wording later. The more important thing right now was to get him moving. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Her whines seemed to do the trick though. Growling into her neck and gripping her thighs tight enough to leave bruises, he pulled back and slammed into her. Her gasps and moans matched his as Luka set a pounding pace. Sweaty skin slapped against each other as she was bounced on him. Marinette was going to go crazy from all the pleasure. The rough texture of the wall digging into her back as she was dragged up and down it. Luka pressing into her harder and faster, his cock so hard and hot inside her slick pussy. His chest heaving against hers as they both panted. She wasn't going to last much longer!</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Luka... Luka please!" She cried into his neck. "I'm so close."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Marinette, baby. Me too. You're so tight for me. So good. So amazing..." He panted into her ear. Suddenly though, without warning,  he paused.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Luka, what...?" Marinette questioned, stunned by the full stop. Luka's only response though was to hook one arm after the other under her knees and spread her wider. She was completely being held up by the wall and his arms in their new position. Not caring about the neighbors, she screamed out his name as he rammed himself in and out of her once more. Pleasure built up faster now. She trembled in his grip as he relentlessly pounded into her tight hole. Her screams of '<em>oh God, more, faster</em>' were interspersed with her moans and his name. Luka himself was incoherent, reduced to simply calling her name between his own moans.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Her tipping point came when she felt his fangs peirce her neck. It sent her over the edge, screaming as she came hard. Marinette panted and gripped his hair hard, pulling as she road out her orgasm. He thrust into her once, twice more before he too was sent reeling over the edge. Moaning and panting through his own release, he slowed his thrusts, letting her tightness milk him further.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Marinette's head thumped back against the wall as she gulped air in. She rubbed Luka's head and shoulders where they were still pressed against her absentmindedly as she relaxed back in bliss. Even with the prick of his fangs leaving her neck, she still felt completely satiated. She felt him lick the little wounds he'd made, then nuzzle his face into her, humming happily. Both sighed when he moved his pelvis back, slipping his softened cock out of her. Luka adjusted his hold on her, returning his grip to her hips and letting her legs wrap back around him. They stayed like that for a few moments, just basking in the feel of each other.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Bed?" Luka asked with a rough voice. Marinette hummed and nodded her agreement. Bed sounded very nice.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Luka maneuvered them around to the bed, lowering her gently. Before joining her he took the condom off and, after tying it, threw it in the trash bin. He grabbed some tissues and rudimentary cleaned them up. While Luka went to grab some water bottles out of her mini fridge, Marinette turned the sheets down, crawling under as her body had started to cool off.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Luka joined her on the bed, leaning up against the headboard and sipping the water. He put an arm around Marinette as she cuddled up to his side, laying her head on his chest. Luka took both bottles and placed them on the bedside table, then turned to gently take off her mask. He dropped that also on the table and put his other arm around her. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Marinette stretched her limbs out before returning to cuddle Luka. She hummed happily as a peaceful bliss settled over her. Luka chuckled quietly, running a hand up and down her back slowly. She turned her attention to the rest of his body, now that their hormones were satisfied and she could actually get a look at him. She'd never actually seen him without a shirt or pants on. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She ran her hand lightly over his chest, avoiding his nipples. She'd already explored them. She ran her hand over his side where teal and black scales met with the flesh on his ribs. He exhaled a contented sigh as she petted the smooth scales. They really were beautiful, extending down over his hips and thighs, tapering off near his knees, and shining beautifully in the dim lamp light. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"How are you feeling?" He questioned quietly, not wanting to disturb her perusal of his body. Her hand paused on his hip bone, thumb grazing between the two textures.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"So good." She mumbled into his chest. "That was really good! Now I found a new way to release my energy."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Wait..." He paused. Her eyes widened and dread filled her over his tone. "You've never done this before?" Marinette hesitated a moment before answering. Her heart thumped hard in her chest,</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"With myself yeah. But not with someone else." She wished she hadn't been so honest, but she knew she couldn't be anything less than that.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Marinette! Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt and sad. Maybe a little mad at himself. At least, she hoped it wasn't at herself. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He tensed up in her arms, groping for the blanket to try and cover up his nakedness. Well, too late for that!  Marinette wasn't going to have that! She grabbed the blanket out of his hand and threw it down towards their feet. Throwing all caution to the wind she tossed a leg over him, moving to straddle his hips. As she settled herself on him, she felt he was still tense. This wouldn't do at all. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"It's ok Luka!" She tried reassuring him. Marinette cupped his face gently, rubbing her thumbs over the apples of his cheeks. Disappointment flowed through her when his hands still lay by his sides. She wanted his hands on her though.  "What would you have done differently if I had told you?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Luka lowered his eyes, trying to also turn his face away. Marinette held him in place and ducked her head, trying to catch his eyes. This wasn't like him, trying to hide from her. "I would have gone slower. Treated you better... You deserve so much Marinette. You deserve romance, not some rushed thing." Her heart dropped into her stomach upon hearing that. Did he regret it? Did he regret her? "I let my bad side take control. I should've kept myself more in check. I'm so sorry Marinette..."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But I didn't want slow love-making though." She began, hey voice wobbly as tears pricked her eyes. He finally lifted his eyes to meet hers, and they widened when he saw the raw hurt in her blue eyes. "Not this time. And you treated me just fine.  You don't have a bad side. At least, I don't see it that way. It's just you. And I trust you, Luka. Please trust me?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Luka finally raised his hands, cupping her face in the same manner as she was doing to him. The tender look in his eyes made her heart thump again, but for a different reason now.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Okay Marinette. I trust you. Is there anything I can do to make up for it though?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Marinette giggled, her smile wobbled with happiness and some residual nerves. "You don't have anything to make for!"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Luka sighed and brought her face down to his. She rested her forarms on his chest to keep herself balanced. He began peppering little kisses all over her face as he spoke.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Yes I do. Even if you don't think I do, I still feel I have to. What can I do for you?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Marinette'giggled some more at the sweet attention. She knew he wouldn't drop this, so she gave up and key him won this round. "How about next time you go all out on the romance? Don't hold back. I want the whole nine yards! Except for making love on rose petals. I hear they get everywhere."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Luka laughed, shaking both of them with the force. "Okay. Next time you get the full shabang! I'll wine and dine you and sweep you off your feet with so much romance you won't know what to do with it."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Marinette blushed, but boldly replied, "I'll just take the wine and romance. We just banged, but you can still dine on me. Wasn't I supposed to be dessert?" </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She could feel his cock twitch with interest behind her. Slowly she circled her hips down on him, feeling him slowly start to firm up. His eye color once again depended.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"How could I forget the best part of a meal? Anything you had in mind? I'm at your command." He asked, letting her take the lead and direct him.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Marinette felt a rush of power settle over her. That was new and <em>certainly</em> worth exploring when she had more time. For now though she used the sensation to gather her courage and raise herself up, crawling up his body until her lower half was right at his chin. Luka gripped her thighs and looked up at her from between her legs. His eyes nearly black, he watched her, waited for her, <em>wanted</em> her. And <em>oh</em>, how she could get used to seeing his head between her thighs. He licked his lips, tongue ring poking out, and tugged on her hips. He beckoned her forward, telling her it was okay to want this. Stealing her courage, she moved the last bit, hands bracing herself on the headboard as she straddled Luka's face. She hovered just over his lips, feeling his hot breath ghost over her waiting pussy.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Leaning his head up, he moaned as he licked up her slit. She gasped and gripped the headboard, her thighs tightening around him as he pushed his tongue between her folds. Marinette moaned his name when the ball of his tongue bar teased her clit.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh God, Luka... That feels so good..." She moaned as he slowly dragged his tongue up and down inside of her lips.  He moaned his response into her causing her to look down at him. There was a red blush tinting his cheeks, but he looked like he was absolutely enjoying himself by pleasing her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ball of his bar brushing against her sensitive lips felt amazing. She whimpered when he pushed his tongue into her wet hole and buried his nose in her curls. Luka pushed in as far as he could get, making sure to run the bar along her walls. Marinette circled her hips in time with his gentle thrusts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She reached down with both hands and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair. She tugged lightly to get his attention. Luka opened his eyes, and blue meet black. She grinned down at him, hoping his reaction would be what she was thinking it would be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm, Luka... It's so good. You're doing so well for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His reaction was instantaneous and didn't disappoint her. He moaned loudly, eyes half lidded. He removed his tongue, causing her to whine at the loss, only to have him latch onto her clit. Marinette gripped his hair as he sucked her sensitive nub with his lips and ran the tip of his tongue over it. Luka removed one hand from her hips, reaching under her to thrust two fingers into her abandoned hole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moaned louder as she ground her hips in time with him, riding his face. Slurs she <em>never</em> would have dreamed she'd ever say tumbled out of her mouth unbidden. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She was too far gone. She was drunk on the feelings he brought up in her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's so good baby. So good. Suck me right there. Oh God don't stop. I'm almost there." She praised him in between her panting breaths. He whined in response and sped up the pace of his pumping. She cried out, "Yes, fuck yes, Luka! Almost...almost..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette threw her head back and moaned loudly as her second orgasm of the night crashed over her. Luka hummed into her, pleased with himself as he stroked her through her waves of pleasure. As she started to come back down, she pulled off him and collapsed onto the mattress next to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blinking through the fuzzy haze, she looked over at the mess that was her lover. Luka was panting just as hard, and his lips and chin were covered with her juices. Before she could say anything though, the hand that he had inside of her moved down his own body. That brought her attention to his dick, laying in the crook of his hip and dripping with cum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did.. Did you.. untouched?" She stuttered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head. "No. Almost though." He panted, but didn't move his hand to touch himself. He turned his head, looking at her, waiting for something. It took Marinette's foggy fucked-out brain a moment to realize he was waiting for her permission. Once again though, thoughts to explore later. For now, she had a boyfriend to take care of.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette turned on her side, cuddling up to him and laying her head on his chest. She hovered one hand over his weeping cock before addressing him in a gentle tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Show me how you like it, baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luka moaned but wasted no time in taking her hand. He moved it so that she was grasping him in a firm grip with his hand covering hers. He moaned as he moved his hand, and together they pumped him. Like this, Marinette was able to really feel how hot and heavy he was in her smaller hand. Luka groaned and turned his head, panting into the top of her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was right. He really had been almost there. All it took were a few pumps of their hands and he was spilling over them, chanting her name as he finished. After they were done stroking him through his release, they let go of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally both spent, they lay flopped on the bed for a few moments, catching their breath again. Soon though, Marinette got tired of the squishy feeling between her legs. They were both pretty dirty, but she was too tired and spent too have any energy for a shower. But she also didn't want to go to sleep gross. As if reading her thoughts, Luka hoisted himself up and stretched his arms up,, working kinks out of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stay here. I bet your thighs are going to be hurting. I'll get something to clean you up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that he got off, handed her a water bottle to drink from, and sauntered naked to the bathroom. From around the corner Marinette heard a shout of surprise a second before she spotted a blur of black and red dart under the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'<em>Oh yeah, Tikki...oops..."</em> She thought as she sipped her water. '<em>Going to have to make this up to her.</em>' She had honestly forgotten her familiar was in the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few moments later Luka reappeared, clean and with a wet cloth. After handing it off to her, Marinette quickly cleaned herself. She gave it back to him, and as he went to drop it back in the bathroom, Marinette pulled the covers up the mattress. Luka rejoined her, and together they snuggled down in the bed. After the lights were turned off, Marinette returned to laying her head on his chest, an arm draped over his waist. Luka in turn combed a hand gently through her hair. His heart beat steadily beneath her ear, lulling her into a calm state.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do we want to tell everyone tomorrow?" He questioned into the darkness.  Marinette hummed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't see why we'd have to lie about anything. We're consenting adults."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very true. The others are bound to know we slept together, but they don't need to know any details." Luka said, which Marinette agreed to. "You know, Jagged's going to be unbearable for awhile now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why's that?" Marinette tilted her head up, dislodging his hand from her hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's been rooting for us to get together for ages. I wouldn't put it past him to have come up with your flute accompaniment for that reason."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette stiffened in his arms. "I had a panic attack because of that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luka resumed stroking a hand through her hair. "If that was his intention then it definitely wasn't the best. You know I don't like seeing you hurt like that. But at the same time, you overcame it. I'm still so proud of you for that, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed and traced the edges of his scales on his abdomen. "It wasn't completely me. I'm not cured. It was mostly the new charm I had. But... Baby steps, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right." He agreed. "Baby steps. And I'll be right by you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette smiled into his chest, starting to feel sleepy. "Tomorrow, we should talk about tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh? And what specifically about tonight?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her smile widened. "You apparently really like to be praised." While she couldn't see him in the dark, she would bet a blush was blooming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay yeah, that's a conversation for after a ton of coffee and where no one can hear us." They heard Tikki yowl in agreement from somewhere under the bed. Both adults fell into helpless laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they both settled down to sleep, Marinette thought about her life now after the past twenty four hours. She was twenty three years old, and a Master class witch with a license in charm making. She was the personal designer to Jagged Stone, one of the hottest rock stars out there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marinette kissed Luka over his heart, and felt him tighten his arms around her. She also had a boyfriend now, that she knew loved her and would walk by her side through the good and the bad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was turning out to be a pretty darn charming kind life.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>